Hot chocolate - Loki fluff
by Kouto
Summary: Loki is still imprisoned in Asgard after the New York attack. His Midgardian lover receives a special present on Christmas Eve. Loki belongs to Marvel. OC and Story are mine.


It was yet another cold winter day. The petite woman had just returned from work and discarded her winter coat as she headed for the kitchen, making her way past the calendar on the wall. It was already the 24th of December. Christmas Eve. And although she had a small Christmas tree in the big living room, she didn't buy herself any presents. She also refused to spend the holidays with Dr. Jane Foster, knowing very well that there were high changes for Thor to be there with her. Not the same could be said about the other Asgardian God that she was extremely anxious to see.

How long had it been? How long had it been since Odin awaken from the Odinsleep and summoned Loki back on Asgard? She knew very well. She had counted the days, the weeks, the months and she was pretty sure she knew how many hours have passed too, but she was forcing herself to think of anything but that.

The house they had forced her to move into when she agreed to take care of Loki while he was on Earth was big. And so very cold for someone as small and in need of warmth as she was. It was even colder now that she lived there alone.

The warmth of the fireplace had died down but with a little bit of help it started again, the fire jumping around, throwing jolts of light into the room and warming it. Turning on the TV, she let a Christmas cartoon play as background while she took a blanket, curled up on the armchair in front of the fireplace and started to relax, watching the goofy cartoons with a small smile on her face.

Suddenly, she sat up, placing the blanket back on the armchair and dashing for the kitchen. Something was missing. Looking through the drawers, for that one object, she was almost desperate to find out what was missing. Pushing a box away, she discovered the missing ingredient to her perfect night.

After a few minutes, she returned to her little nest with a big cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She felt as if the room had grown colder and setting the precious drink on the small round table next to her armchair, she went to check on the fire. However, her heart almost jumped out of her chest at the next sound she heard.

"Delicious beverage, my dear."

Turning around in an instant, her heart most likely jumped out of her chest when her eyes laid upon the man she'd been thinking of. Loki was just putting the cup down as she tried to take a step towards him but her knees gave in. In an instant, he was near her and soon he was carrying her bridal-style to the arm chair as she tried her best to wrap her arms around his neck.

Sitting down, he placed her on his lap, watching her with a bemused grin as she curled up onto him, resting her head on his chest.

"M-my Lord. You have returned!" She whimpered into his chest, nuzzling her face into his shirt as she allowed her lungs to fill with the delicious scent she missed for so long.

"Yes, little one." he whispered in that velvety accent of his, making her head spin as he stroked her hair. "Have you missed me?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side a bit, watching her with a menacing gaze.

"Very much so, my Lord. How come you are back? Have you been freed?" he nodded and pulled her away a bit so he could look down into her eyes. Pulling her head up by her chin, he placed a kiss to her forehead, keeping his lips there for a second longer.

"Yes, my dove. I have been freed by my adoptive brother. There is a war that I must fight to erase my sins." her eyes widened and she titled her head to the side in confusion.

"A war?! When? For how long will you... be able to stay...with me, my Lord?" a glimpse of hope sparked in her eyes.

"Both me and Thor got to spend this Midgardian holiday on Earth. With you and his wench." she winced at that, knowing that she was probably referred to as Loki's wench too. Or probably worse, since they didn't have a relationship like Thor and Jane did.

"When will you leave?" her head hung low as she talked.

"On the 26th. In the morning." she sighed again, nodding her head.

"I get to spend a full day and two nights with you, my lord. Thank you." he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I know you have missed me. I might be the God of Lies, but the truth is that I have missed you too."

He pulled her flush against his body, wrapping an arm tightly around her petite waist, seemingly crushing her to him as she whimpered in pain and pleasure. With his other hand, he cupped her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek and looking deeply into her pale blue eyes. A tiny mewl escaped her full lips as her mind became fuzzy from his intense gaze that she couldn't break.

A few moments later, he leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers. Immediately, their eyes flew closed as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, clinging to him, almost afraid that he might vanish and leave her alone once again. His grip on her waist was almost the same as he glued her to him in their embrace. Their lips fought against each other, their kiss growing more intense by the minute. Soon enough, he forced her lips apart and slowly made his way inside, dominating her mouth into a searing kiss. A moan escaped her lips and she tried to pull away, possibly to hide her face because she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment and excitement.

However, all of her plans were forgotten once he pulled her head back by the back of her neck. He dominated her until she couldn't breathe anymore, her head spinning and feeling light. Then he abruptly pulled away and she gasped for air, her head falling to his chest as they fought to catch their breaths.

Her hands moved from his neck to his shoulders, gripping them to keep him close. His grip on her waist and back loosened slightly, but he refused to let her go away. She purred into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I have brought something for you. There is something we have to discuss before my leave."

His words made her look up at him in expectation.

"What is it, my lord?" her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

With a flick of his fingers, a deep forest green box appeared in his hand. He pushed it forward but left it closed.

"As I've mentioned before, both me and Thor got to spend time with you and Jane before the war. We also both received such boxes which contain a present for each of you, in our respective colours. It will be very important for the next part of our plan." he spoke solemnly, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"What plan, my lord? I'm not sure I understand."

"One at the time, my dear. Firstly." He trailed off as he opened the box, revealing a marvelous golden necklace with a deep green emerald stone pendant. It was spectacular, elegant, royal.

"This, belongs to you now. If you accept it, of course. It is a claim that will play part in your future once the war begins. The fact that you belong to me will be of a great importance from now on."

Small tears appeared at the corner of her eyes and she couldn't contain the tears that started down her cheeks.

Placing the box on her lap, he used both his hands to cup her face as he brushed the tears away from her cheeks.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"There is no reason for you to cry, my dove."

"B-but Master... You want to...claim me? As yours?" she hiccuped and covered her face with her small hands. He took them in his larger ones and kissed her fingers.

"I believe it was about time it happened, no? It has been such a long while since our...connection started." she couldn't believe her ears. Was he seriously trying to make their relationship official? She hiccuped again and simply nodded, looking into his eyes.

He nodded back at her as a cat-like grin spread on his features. He took the necklace from the box and as she put her hair in a fist, he placed it around her neck, locking it securely and letting it hang right above her cleavage.

She gasped at its beauty and he caught her lips with his, biting on her bottom lip softly.

"Finally mine." he growled into her ear, roughly pulling her to his chest. She started crying in his shirt, soft sobs and whimpers escaping her mouth as she tried to stop hiccuping.

"Cry not, my dove." he stroked her hair, running his fingers through it, as she started nuzzling into his chest and hand.

"They're not tears of sadness, my lord." she whispered.

"I know. But I don't like to see you cry." he sighed into her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, my lord." she lifted her gaze to look up, smiling wholeheartedly at him.

His slender fingers lifted her chin to his face and he pressed his cold lips to her red ones, earning another whimper from her. Keeping their lips at less than an inch apart, he whispered, breathing warm air on her plump lips "Call me Loki." before he pressed his lips harder against hers.

"L-loki." she choked out his name, another sob leaving her lips as she almost started crying into his chest again. Cradling her into his arms, he held her close and let her calm down, enjoying the proximity. He normally wouldn't have allowed anyone to be this close to him but now it was different. He had made a choice, he thought, his mind wandering to the necklace that now graced her beautiful cleavage. She was his. The one he had chosen. He  
would always, forever from now on, allow her to whatever she desired. He would also do anything for her, to make her happy because he was more than certain that she was the reason to his happiness, the reason his frozen heart was beating again and why he melted his usual cold behaviour and allowed himself to feel emotions.

He gripped her tightly into his arms as he spoke. He had made his decision. He would go with the plan.

"My love. I have to ask you something very important." she looked up at him, using her tiny fists to brush away her tears.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked him to go on.

"Like I've said before. There is a war. Me and my brother were allowed to come and spend time with our lovers.

But there is another reason. By now, Thor has probably persuaded Jane into coming with him, but I wish not to force you. It is your choice. But I would love it if you joined me to Asgard. What do you say?" she gasped, looking at him with widened eyes.

"My lord..." he cut her off. "Loki." she winced and corrected herself.

"Accept my apologies, Loki. It's very difficult for me to use anything other than you titles. I feel disrespectful."

Her head hung low as she bit her bottom lip. He brushed it off and nudged forward with his question.

"Do you need time to ponder your decision?" he inquired, a little bit anxious to hear her answer. He continued.

"Although Midgard is not endangered until the end of the war, I wish for you to join me to be closer to me so that I will be able to ensure your safety."

She just nodded into his chest. "I will go wherever my lord wants me to."

"Are you this willing to leave your life on Midgard? Not permanently. I do not wish for this war to last longer than necessary. But I do want you to be safe." he pulled her head up by her chin and kissed her forehead again.

"If it means I can be with you...I've already endured almost a year alone." she rubbed her puffy eyes and smiled up at him, his pearl white teeth showing as he grinned at her.

"I'm sorry. It will not happen again. We are leaving on the 26th. You don't need to pack anything up, but you can bring with you whatever you want."

"Uh...okay. I'll see about it." she shifted on his lap, but he steadied her.

"Tomorrow. Tonight you're mine." he buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply, making her shiver in delight. "What were you watching?" he purred into her ear, making her look at the screen.

"Uh. A Christmas cartoon." her mind was too clouded to think of the title. She lowered her head in embarrassment. He just chuckled and reached to his left, taking the big cup of hot chocolate and sipping its contents before handing the cup to her. She thanked him and sipped a bit too before yawning slightly, covering her mouth.

"Tired?" he inquired, raising a brow.

"A bit." she admitted, her cheeks reddening the slightest shade. "I just had a long day."

He simply nodded, took the cup from her to place it back on the table, turned off the tv and wrapping her in the blanket, carried her to her bedroom. She yelped at first but let him carry her, remaining silent up until he gently placed her on the big king-sized bed, joining her shortly after and pulling the cozy duvet over them.

She stared at him in confusion her a second, knowing that this wasn't the usual way he wanted to 'sleep' with her, but shrugged it off shortly after as another yawn escaped her lips.

Accepting his guidance, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he stroked her hair.

"Good night, my King." she murmured, nuzzling his chest with her cheek. A small honest smile graced his lips and he leaned down to kiss her hair.

"Rest well, my love." He closed his eyes too, enjoying the warmth that he could only find in her embrace.


End file.
